


Sunburn

by MileyCyprus_Hill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Lemoyne, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, Very mature smut, dirty smut, reader gets a real bad sunburn, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MileyCyprus_Hill/pseuds/MileyCyprus_Hill
Summary: This was actually inspired by a matchup ask I answered for a fellow pale-skin fan; Reader gets sunburnt, Arthur pampers her, and well, you know how it goes.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Sunburn

“Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow! Aaaah-ha-ha-ha-ow!”

Your cries quietly reverberate through the closed walls of Arthur’s tent. Hissing through your teeth in pain, you slowly peel off your damp chemise.

“Well, what’d’you think was gonna happen?” Arthur says, stirring a small wooden spoon in a glass mason jar. The contents inside squelch as he mixes it thoroughly. The afternoon sun peeks into the small cracks and slits of the canvas walls.

“I didn’t expect to fall asleep so quickly,” you snap. “I just wanted to dry in the sun.”

Earlier that day, you had decided to take a dip into the lake since it was so ungodly hot at Clemens Point. The lake water felt so refreshingly cool that you didn’t want to step out. You knew eventually you had to, otherwise people would start worrying where you ran off to.  
Stepping out of the lake, you had removed your chemise and laid it on the ground next to you to dry. Lying naked as a newborn babe, you basked in the sun, feeling the rays dry the beads of water off your skin. You weren’t necessarily worried about anyone seeing you. All of the men had gone off on jobs and the women were either finishing chores or sitting around chatting. You were far enough away from Ms. Grimshaw so she couldn’t see you and smack the sense into you.

That was just after noon.

All of a sudden, you woke up and saw the sun had lowered to its late afternoon setting. You tiredly sat yourself up and felt your skin radiating heat as you quickly dressed yourself. Each step back to the tents was agony while the cotton and wool of your clothes rubbed against you. You tried to steer clear of anyone within eyesight, so as to avoid the awkward question of why you all of a sudden looked like a tomato.  
You had ran into Arthur’s tent to look for the cream Hosea made for you after your first sunburn since moving to Lemoyne. Arthur was nice enough to apply it to your arms so you wouldn’t get it all over your clothes, but he refused to do your chest. Disappointingly, you had to do that on your own.

Arthur had come back from dealing with the Braithwaites to find you scrambling in his tent. It didn’t take him more than a minute to find out why. He took one look at your red face and burst out laughing. You were so embarrased, you begged him to help you so the others wouldn’t tease you. You knew if you asked Karen or Tilly, they’d never let you live it down. Mary-Beth wouldn’t tease but she can’t keep her mouth shut. Sadie’s…well, Sadie. You wouldn’t even bother to ask Molly. Grimshaw was out of the question.

So Arthur took pity on you and here you are, stripping in his tent while he hides his blushing face from you.

If he was honest, he did imagine something like this while lying in bed one night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the first time he helped you. Staring at your reddened chest, the top buttons of your blouse opened and waiting for him to touch. He secretly wished he had the courage to look down your shirt and see more, but he felt ashamed at the thought.

Arthur keeps his back turned to you as you struggle to pull your arms through the sleeveless openings of your chemise. Never has that soft cotton felt so rough on your skin. The lace edging is like coarse sand rubbing against your burnt skin.  
You roll the top of your thin undergarment down to just below your waist.

You hear Arthur mutter to himself, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Gingerly laying chest-down on his cot, you hiss in pain.

“What? Helping a poor lady with a sun burn?” You tease.

“Don’t understand why one of the girls couldn’t do this.” He answers, his back still turned to you but you can see him turn his head from the corner of your eye.

You sigh, “Cause you like it.”

You turn your head to him and rest your cheek on your hand with a devilish grin.  
He raises his head to the ceiling with an exasperated huff.

“How did you get burnt everywhere this time?” He asks, his voice rising in confusion.

“Take a wild guess, Arthur.” You mutter.

At that, he lets out a wheezy laugh, as if he’s trying not to completely guffaw at your comment. You shove your face back into his pillow in embarrassment, breathing in the musky scent left behind. At least that will relax you.

Turning slightly to face you, but still averting his gaze, Arthur asks, “You ready?”

“Yup,” you answer into the pillow, muffled. Your arms are outstretched above your head, and the bottom of your thin gown is rolled up slightly to the edge of your buttocks.

Arthur’s breath is nearly knocked out of him at the sight of you, laying there on his cot. Topless. And your red legs are completely bare.

Noticing the awkward silence, you pick your head up to look at him. Looking behind you, you can see his shocked face. His eyes are wide and lips are tightly pursed. He gulps down a nervous swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“You alright?” You ask him sweetly.

He had spaced out at the sight out of you, until your voice snaps him back to the present.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he coughs, “Yeah…let’s get this over with.”

He moves a small crate over to the bed and sits himself down next to you, like a make-shift surgeon in an army medical tent. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he scoops out a dollop of the salve. He had made sure that he made enough using the recipe Hosea gave him, but now he’s not so sure. Your poor skin is burnt all over. He may run out. 

His fingertips start at your shoulders, gently rubbing the oily concoction in small circles. The sting causes you to suck in a breath while biting your lip to draw away from the pain. It’s both soothing and excruciating: the feeling of his rough, warm fingers on your body.

Your freshly burned skin feels as soft as a newborn’s, as Arthur makes sure to cover every region of your upper back in the salve. He examines the freckles dotting your shoulders and back, wondering if he could ever get the chance to lay behind you and count them; to line imaginary constellations using the tips of his fingers. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a small hum of satisfaction rise out of your chest. 

Cocking his head to the side, he drawls, “You alright?” His gravelly voice now breathy, like it’s laced with bittersweet honey.  
He watches your eyes close shut while laying your cheek on his pillow. He hopes you don’t notice the yellow stains from his sweat on the fabric, or the smell. 

“Mmm-hmm,” your purr is like rich, warm cream. It completely envelops Arthur in a pleasant quiver, feeling the rush of blood to his cheeks and forearms as he accepts the wave of tingling comfort. He no longer wants to fight it. Each day he grows closer to you, he feels his walls crumble piece by piece. He doesn’t know if he can stand his ground against his feelings anymore. Each time he forces it further down into the dark abyss of his heart, it drives him madder and madder.

Soon, your entire back is glistening. Arthur scooches the crate a couple inches over to sit in front of your lower body. A narrow gap in the walls of his tent allows a sliver of amber sunlight to shine upon your backside. 

He tries his best to keep his composure at the sight of you, and so do you. Arthur may not realize it but, your heart is fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. You can hardly believe you were successful in persuading Arthur to do this for you. There was no way he’d do this for any of the other girls.

So what makes you so special?

You notice some time has passed and Arthur hasn’t started on your legs yet. Leaning up slightly on your elbows, you look back at him. He seems apprehensive, twiddling his thumbs over the glass jar in his hands. His eyes wander from your heels to your bottom. 

Finally, he looks into your eyes.

“You sure ya want me t’ do this?” he asks.

“It’s fine, Arthur,” you reply softly, “But if you’re not comfortable, I can finish it on my own.” 

Though getting your backside would be tough, you don’t want to further make him uncomfortable. Despite your heart aching for him to touch you further. 

He shakes his head and starts on your calves, running his fingers in large circles, enveloping your calf muscles in his thick palms. He slowly moves up to the back of your knee and onto your thigh. 

You can’t help but let out another moan, slightly louder and arousing this time. It catches both of you by surprise as you feel his hands freeze on your thigh. 

Letting out a shy giggle, you let out a quick “Sorry” and shove your face back into the pillow. 

“s’alright.” Arthur responds with a warm, sultry tone. He continues rubbing the back of your thighs at a leisurely pace.  
Your chemise is pulled up right below your buttocks, barely showing the supple curve of your cheeks. His hands brush against the lace edging of the fabric as he rubs his hands higher and higher. The feeling is similar to that of dipping a toe into a stream before taking the plunge; testing the waters to see if it’s safe to jump in.

Picking your heels up seductively, you turn your head on the pillow and sneak a look at him. He looks so focused on your glistening skin, quickly licking his lips. You dare to raise your hips off the cot ever so slightly, and present your bare bottom to him, feeling the light chemise fall further up your lower back to expose you. 

“I never got to thank you, Arthur,” you whisper. “For all that you’ve done for me.”

His fingers now hover over the skin of your buttocks. He feels the heat radiating off you as his eyes dart over to yours. 

“How can I ever repay you?” you ask, now laying on both elbows in front of you, covering your naked chest and resting your chin on your hands. You raise your bottom up a little further to Arthur’s hands and give the smallest wiggle before laying your hips back down on the cot. 

Arthur breathes a blissful sigh at the sight of you, offering yourself to him. His eyes are slightly hooded and he gives you a contented smile. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he answers, “ ‘sides…ain’t done yet.” 

Your heart flutters even more rapidly as you bite your lower lip at his remark. His voice could melt butter on a freezing December morning. 

“You gonna do my front now?” you tease playfully. Where was this coming from? Before, you’d get all weak-kneed around Arthur. But now, you have a rush of confidence. A thought flashes across your mind, wondering if Arthur will stop this right now before you two go any further. God, you pray he doesn’t.

“Well, there’s just one problem.” he answers. 

_Oh no. Goddammit._

Though you notice his demeanor hasn’t changed. It’s almost as if he’s teasing you right back.

“What is it?” you asked, concerned but curious. 

He shows you the jar in his hands.  
“I’m all out.” 

“Oh.”

_Well, so much for that._

“Don’t worry…I got an idea.” He assures you, now leaning closer to your face. “Would you mind uh, rolling over on yer back for me?” 

You blink your eyes at him and feel your breathing quicken. You control your giddiness while answering, “Sure.”

Your skin is still raw, but you ignore the pain when you roll over and lay on your back. The two of your never break eye contact during the adjustment. You wait for Arthur to examine your naked breasts with his eyes, but he doesn’t. No matter how hard you try to cover the pain, you can’t help but wince at the feeling of the rough cot against your back and shoulders. And Arthur notices. 

“Now tell me. Where does it hurt?” he asks. 

You scoff, “Everywhere.” 

Arthur hums with a small chuckle and tucks a hand under your knee, raising it slightly.

“How about…here?” he asks.

His eyes stay fixed on yours as he leans over to your knee. Breaking the gaze and closing his eyes, he kisses it. Like a wet stamp of healing. 

“Mmmm, that feels better,” you moan. 

“Good. Now where else?” 

“Here.” you point to your shoulder. 

With a hungry look, he leans and kisses you softly on your shoulder. While his luscious lips feel so soft, the scruff of his light beard scratches you, and you let out a small whimper. 

Picking his head up, he asks, “You ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just…your beard. It’s kind of scratchy.”

“Oh,” he responds dejectedly, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s ok.” a quick thought enters your mind. “I know where it won’t hurt though.” 

Wordlessly, he eyes you with an inquisitive look. 

“Right here.” you point to your lips.

Arthur can’t help but smirk at your cheekiness. He leans in and brushes his lips against yours. Jutting your head forward, you gently press your lips into his. The two of you return each other’s kisses until both of your lips are completely covered in a thin layer of the other’s saliva. Reaching a hand out, you grasp at his open shirt collar. You slip your fingers beneath the fabric and feel the coarse hair on his chest. Stealthily, you undo the buttons of his shirt until you’ve reached the last one.  
Arthur’s hands hover over your thighs, afraid to touch your sensitive skin. You push apart his shirt and he shrugs a shoulder to help you remove it. He refuses to break the kiss by placing both hands on either side of your face. His large, calloused fingers rub against your jawline and cheeks. He holds your head in both hands like a fragile teacup, lovingly running his fingers in your hair. 

You lean forward more and brace both hands on his bare shoulders, feeling his tight, broad muscles. You take control and lean back, gently pulling him down towards you on the cot. Arthur takes his cue and straddles over you, but you whine softly at the scrape of his jeans against your skin, and the scratching of your back against the small cot. 

Noticing your pain, Arthur immediately hops off and stands. Wordlessly, he steps to his trunk and pulls out a large blanket. Laying it on the ground beside the cot, he motions for you to lay, and you silently accept. 

The grass feels soft and cool beneath the blanket, like a cushion. Laying on your back, you watch Arthur tower over you; his erection now obvious beneath his jeans. His buckle is already undone and his boots are removed. He hesitates to move further as he looks into your eyes, silently asking for permission. 

He finally speaks, “Yer so beautiful.”

At that, you blush with a smile. “C’mere,” you command with your tranquil voice, curling your finger at him. 

Looking behind his shoulder, Arthur removes the last of his clothing. He strips off his jeans and long johns and slowly pumps his cock. Your heart races at the sight of it. It’s honestly not how you imagined it would look…it’s better. 

He kneels down over you, and you open your legs to rest on his thighs. His skin feels cool and refreshing against yours. Leaning over you, he places a hand by your head. The two of you are so close now, he can feel the heat transfer from your chest to his without contact. You raise your head to kiss him again, closing your eyes at the euphoric touch of his lips. So full, so soft, so wet. The scruff of his upper lip against yours sends goosebumps to your skin. 

“I want you.” you whisper into his lips. 

Arthur’s eyes open wide at your request. He is more than happy to oblige, as he grasps his cock with his hand and aims it for your opening. You feel the tease of his head against your vagina, and he slowly slips himself into you. You gasp at the feeling of his tip against your vaginal walls, then his girth begins to stretch you further into sweet bliss. You clench his shoulders and forget to breathe while he continues to fully insert himself in you. 

“Alright?” he whispers with concern. 

You finally gasp in a breath, “Yes.” Your eyes shut tight at the intense feeling. 

He begins to lightly grind his hips into you, both hands now beside your head. One is splayed against the ground holding himself up, while the other cradles the back of your head. He desperately keeps his eyes open so he can watch your face contort in ecstasy, analyzing your opened lips and furrowed brows.  
Never has he thought he could bring such pleasure to a woman ever again. He’s forgotten how much he’s missed this feeling. 

His heart continues to race faster when you open your eyes. You look to him with such passion and yearning that he finds himself thrusting a little harder.

Soon, the two of you are panting in the confines of his tent. Your legs are wrapped tightly around him as he continues to thrust into you, slowing down every so often to keep himself from coming too quickly. It’s been far too long for him to feel the warmth of a woman like you, he doesn’t want to finish just yet. 

Meanwhile, you have forgotten the pain of your sunburn as the endorphins rush through your system. The feeling of Arthur’s body on top of yours is one you never thought you could experience. You can’t help but smile as you shut your eyes again, grasping at the thick wrist connected to Arthur’s hand cradling your head. You reach your other hand below towards your clit and begin to touch yourself. Arthur sits up straight and grabs both legs by the back of your knees and begins to pound into you. His balls slap wonderfully against your skin as he bottoms out. You both stifle your moans between clenched lips. The only sound is the wet slapping of skin against skin as he continues to thrust faster and faster. You feel the warm embrace of your orgasm approaching, as it grows like the ocean tide. 

Arthur feels you’re about to cum with every squeeze of your vaginal muscles against his thick cock. The sensation of every spasm and quiver of your body sends him closer to his own orgasm. He only hopes to get you off first before he pulls out.

He nearly cums inside you when he hears you let out a quiet whine, “Oh, Arthur…Arthur!”

God, your voice is like a sweet song to his ears. It’s enough to make the angelic choirs of heaven envious. 

You squeeze his cock so tightly as you cum, trying your best to stifle your moans and whines. With the final rush of ecstasy, you feel Arthur frantically pull himself out of you and quickly pump his cock. 

A gravelly moan escapes his lips as he cums onto your stomach. His load feels hot against your skin.

“Oh…shiiit,” he moans, sweat drips from his forehead. Weakened by his orgasm, he lays himself on top of you. He rests his head on your chest and you stroke his hair, which is dampened by sweat.

“I’m glad I came to you for help, Arthur.” you say through heavy pants.

Arthur smiles against your chest and chuckles, “Me too.”

The two of you laugh softly on the floor of the tent. The afternoon light is now gone and the shadow of night has swept across the camp, leaving you both laying in darkness. The only source of light comes from the bonfire, which faintly glows beneath the edges of the canvas flaps.  
Arthur tiredly raises himself off of you to light the lantern on his nightstand. He keeps the flame low, hoping that no one will see the light and come by to disturb you. He quickly returns to lay on the ground with you, until he sees the mess he made on your stomach.

“Sorry.” he grunts, pointing to your stomach. He grabs his blue shirt from the ground and goes to wipe it off you, but he’s worried he’ll scrape your sunburn.

You notice his uncertainty and joke, “Perhaps it’ll work for my sunburn. Since you ran out.”

He wheezes a laugh with an affectionate smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

“Perhaps,” he jokes back. He tosses the shirt aside and rubs the white load on your skin. It feels surprisingly pleasant, as his fingers rub gently across your stomach, moving up to your breasts. He rubs circles on your nipples with the tips of his fingers, spreading his seed like a soothing lotion to your skin.  
When he’s finished, you both stand to dress. However, Arthur gives you his blue shirt to wear, giving you a wink. You button it up and unroll the sleeves, bringing your hands up to your nose to inhale his scent.

Smoke, hay, and a hint of gun oil.

It’s so soft and well-worn from the repeated wearings and washings.  
Arthur puts on only his long underwear and beckons you to return to the blanket with him. Snuffing out the flame of the lantern, he lays down behind you and snatches the pillow off his cot. He rests it beneath your head and wraps an arm around you, tucking it between your arms and intertwining his fingers with yours. You hold onto his arm like a small child snuggling with a teddy bear, resting your cheeks on top of his hand. You feel his hot breath on the back of your neck as he nuzzles into you, holding you close to his body. The two of you let out a collective sigh of ease as sleep takes a hold of you.

The next day, you find yourself needing a bath from the, um…lotion Arthur applied on you. You woke up sticky and alone on the floor of his tent. Changing into your clothes, you step out to see Arthur sitting at a table nearby with a cup of coffee. He sneaks a look at you and tips his hat. You’re surprised he let you sleep the rest of the night in his tent and not have you sneak back to yours in the middle of the night.

“Sleep well?” He asks, keeping his attention to his journal. He only stops his writing to take a sip from his mug.

Smirking, you reply, “Yeah. Very well, actually.”

Walking by the table, you catch a tiny smile on the corner of his lips while he looks at you from under his hat.

“I am in need of a bath though,” you hint softly.

“Don’t surprise me.”

With a light chuckle, you head back over to your tent. Arthur’s voice stops you.

“Just lemme know when you need help with that sunburn again.”

Your heart warms and you turn to him. He looks to you with a smug look on his face while leaning back in his chair. It’s enough to make your heart stop dead with how handsome he looks. You haven’t seen him this content in so long.

You cheerfully stutter out an, “Ok.” and turn back to your tent.  
Thank goodness for that sunburn, otherwise everyone would see how hard you’re blushing right now.


End file.
